DESTINO
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Destino es una historia basada en como una persona se deja vencer por una enfermedad que tiene cura, si lo deseara Como la persona se deja consumir, deprimir y vencer por el cáncer.  Ichigo y Rukia tendran que afrontar esta enfermeda juntos...
1. Chapter 1

"**Destino"**

Este fic al principió es muy gracioso, debido a la forma que se conocen nuestros protagonistas.

Destino es una historia basada en como una persona se deja vencer por una enfermedad que tiene cura, si lo deseara. Como la persona se deja consumir, deprimir y vencer por el cáncer.

La historia se irá tornando algo trágica a medida que baya transcurriendo el tiempo. La trama da comienzo en un aeropuerto donde la joven Kuchiki Rukia, arma un escándalo a causa que de no poder salir de país debido a que su vuelo privado no se había sido permitido debido a unas dificultades en la trayectoria del vuelo.

En fin después de toda la revuelta que causo se vio en la penosa necesidad de tomar un vuelo comercial a su país y lo que más le molesto fue que tuvo que compartir su vuelo con un joven peli naranja engreído y mal educado.

El destino les mostrara a los jóvenes que no existen las coincidencias si no lo inevitable. Lo inevitable será el amor que surgirá entre ellos dos.

Esta historia es inspirada en mi familia más que todo. Es muy triste como esta enfermada nos ha ido consumiendo con el tiempo, cada año muere un familiar a causa de ella. Es muy doloroso ver sus efectos con el tiempo. Y como tus seres amados se dan por vencidos cansado de luchar y de tanto dolor. T.T espero que esta historia sea aceptada. Y.Y

**Primer capítulo conociéndote…**

En la ciudad de N Y en Estados Unidos de América… se encontraba una joven pelinegra de resaltantes ojos azules casi violeta al bordé de una crisis nerviosa por la causa de la incompetencia del gerente de la agencia de viaje.

"Como que no puedo viajar en mi yet" - exijo una explicación en estos momentos gritaba la indignada la peli negra.

"Lo siento mucho señorita pero su yet no puede abandonar el aeropuerto si antes organizar en los papeles correspondientes" - decía muy educada la gerente de la aerolínea.

"Pero que van a revisar si todo está en orden. Quiero irme a Japón en estos momentos. Exijo que permitan que despegue el yet. – la morena estaba indignada por la forma en la que estaba siendo tratada acaso nadie sabía quién era ella.

"Disculpé pero eso no es posible tenemos que cumplir con la ley, ese yet no va despegar hoy, tiene que esperar un lapso de 24 horas". – contesto educada la señorita un poco molesta por la actitud de la morena.

"¿Con quién cree usted que está hablando?". – preguntó con el seño fruncido.

"Sé quién es usted. Pero aun así su yet no puede despegar esta noche. Pero si tanto quiere viajar lo puede hacer usando uno de los aviones comerciales, uno saldrá en media hora hacia Tokio". – la mujer no se dejaría intimidar por la morena así de fácil estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esa clase de personas que nunca podían esperar y siempre querían que se hiciera lo que ellos quisieran.

"Pero como yo nunca he viajado en un avión comerciar, como cree que lo voy hacer ahora teniendo mi propio yet". – y las protestas siguieron.

"Lo siento señorita esa es la única solución que le puedo dar en estos momentos, usted es que decide si espera las 24 horas para viajar en su yet o toma el avión que sale en media hora con destino a Tokio" –la mujer ya no encontraba que hacer para calmar a la morena, estaba segura que esa discusión le podía costar su empleo.

"Está bien si no hay otra opción tomare el avión pero tiene que ser en primera clase. No pienso viajar con turistas". – se resigno la morena ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, después de todo siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

"Si Kuchiki- sama y perdone por los inconvenientes ocasionados pero no podemos hacer nada solo ofrecerle que viaje en un avión comerciar". – le contestó la mujer más alegre ante la mirada lúgubre de la morena.

"Si pero no me lo repitas". – pidió la morena mientras soltaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

"Vamos por su boleto de avión Kuchiki sama". – le dijo la mujer mientras salían de su oficina.

Lo siguiente que se oyó en todo las oficinas del aeropuerto fue el grito de la morena molesta porque no había boletos en primera clase.

-Una Kuchiki no puede viajar en segunda clase, por dios en qué clase de mundo vivimos mi padre se enterara de esto en estos momentos". – Rukia saco su celular para disponerse a llamar a su padre, eso para ella era el cormo de los cormo, viajar en clase turística, eso sí que no lo aria jamás de los jamases.

"Lo sentimos Kuchiki sama. Pero no se preocupe en estos momentos solucionamos este problema", -decía preocupada la gerente al oír que la pequeña morena llamaría a su padre el cual era socio de la aerolínea y lo que sería su despido inmediato..

Después de unos minutos lograron que un pasajero compartiera su cabina privada con la morena la cual se encontraba molesta por este hecho ya que no le gustaba de compartir una cabina privada con extraño.

En unos minutos entro la pequeña a la cabina que compartiría con completo desconocido.

"Buenas noches" . – saludo la morena con el carácter frio digno de un Kuchiki.

"Buenas noches" . - respondió el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a su compañera de viaje. "Vaya pero si eres la escandalosa de hace un rato". – se burlo el hombre.

Esto fue un grave error del joven.

"Como te atreves a llamarme escandalosa idiota". – le grito indignada la joven.

"Como que idiota enana del demonio". – el joven frunció el seño si ella era una amargada él lo era aun mas.

"¿Como me llamaste maldito naranjita?". – pregunto la morena mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Pero quién demonios te crees enana?, estoy compartiendo mi cabina contigo y debe de recibir un gracias me vienes a insultar". – le reclamo un molesto peli naranja oír la actitud grosera y caprichosa de la morena.

"Pues si no te gusta mi compañía te puedes bajar del avión". – le sugirió la pequeña mientras sonreía irónicamente.

"¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?". –el joven ya estaba más que molesto y arrepentido por haber accedido a compartir su cabina con esa joven.

"¡Lo que oíste idiota!". – le respondió la peli negra cansada de tantas discusiones las cuales la tenían muy agotada y lo que quería en ese momento era estar sola y descansar durante el viaje.

Al cabo de una hora Rukia estaba completamente dormida lo cual sorprendió al joven por lo tranquila que se veía, le resultaba un poquito hermosa lo que izo que se rascará la cabeza y se recostará en su asiento y también se que quedo dormido.

Los jóvenes fueron despertados por la azafata la cual les informaba que muy pronto el avión aterrizaría y que debían de abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad.

Al cabo de unos minutos el avión aterrizo, después de unas largas horas de vuelo. Cuando la pequeña morena entraba a la sala principal del aeropuerto fue sorprendida por un pequeño niño de cabellos de color azabache y de ojos azules el cual se parecía a Byakuya cuando era pequeño, el cual salía corriendo con ramo de lirios a recibir a la morena que sonreía a la vez que lo abrasaba cariñosamente.

"Bienvenida madre". – Le dio la bienvenida el niño a la morena la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por venirme a recibir Kenyi. Pero si mi padre me llamo diciendo que estabas enfermo por eso vine lo más rápido que pude". – le reprochó la morena al ver a su pequeño bien de salud y qué había sido víctima de un engaño.

"Lo siento mama, pero le pedí que te dijera esa mentira para que regresaras pronto y funciono". – el niño sonrió angélicamente dejando a una desarmada Rukia ante aquella sonrisa.

"Eres muy travieso, si supieras por lo que me existe pasar". – Rukia suspira, bueno ya el escándalo estaba hecho.

"Bienvenida Rukia -sama" . - decían dos hombres detrás del niño los cuales eran sus guardaespaldas.

"Gracias Yumichika-san, Ikakku-san ¿en dónde está Hisagi?"., -pregunto la morena al no ver a uno de los guardaespaldas de su niño.

"El está un poco enfermo Rukia- sama". - respondió Yumichika con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su perfecto cabello..

"Bueno vamos a casa". – sugirió la morena al ver como barios periodistas le tomaban foto desde lejos.

"Si madre". - respondió el joven muy alegre, mientras Yumichika y Ikakku recogían las maletas de la recién llegada.

Pero su camino fue interrumpido por un joven que gritaba por su móvil a su padre por el hecho de no irlo buscar al aeropuerto.

"Deja el escándalo" .- le dijo una morena detrás del joven el cual reconoció esa vos molesta detrás de él. El joven frunció el seño y apuño las manos eso ero lo que le faltaba su feliz y gentil compañera de viaje lo espiaba.

"¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Tu otra vez?" –pregunto el joven molesto de ver a la morena detrás de él.

"Pero como te atreves hablarme de esa forma idiota". – le reclamo la morena mientras le daba un pisotón ante una maldición del peli naranja.

Peros sus insultos fueron interrumpidos por un niño.

"¿Madre quien es él?" - preguntaba el niño con la mirada fija en el hombre de extraños cabellos naranjas.

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido cuando oyó que el niño llamaba madre a la morena.

"El joven es con quien compartí la cabina en el avión". -Respondió la morena con una resplandeciente sonrisa lo cual dejo sin habla al joven, ya que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír.

"Gracias señor por cuidar a mi madre durante el viaje". – el niño izo una pequeña reverencia.

"No ha sido nada". - respondió Ichigo un poco intrigado ya que no creía posible que una mujer tan joven la cual parecía tener la misma edad de sus hermanas fuera la madre de un preadolescente.

"Como agradecimiento te llevaremos a tu casa". - agrego el niño sonriente, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Ichigo.

"No hace falta tomare un taxi". - respondió rápidamente el peli naranja ya que no quería pasar ni un segundo más con aquella gritona enana..

"De ninguna manera". - respondió el niño tomándole la mano ha Ichigo, para sorpresa de este y Rukia, la cual no dijo nada a la propuesta que le había hecho el niño al extraño hombre el cual asedió debido a la existencia del niño.

Yumichika busco la limosina la cual usarían como transporte para la sorpresa de Ichigo el cual se sorprendió por ese simple hecho… una vez dentro del carro Ikakku con cara de pocos amigos le pregunto al joven hacia donde se dirigía lo cual izo que el peli naranja sacara un papel con una dirección entregándosela diciendo que esa era dirección para donde iba.

"Disculpe señor como se llama usted?". - pregunto Kenyi con curiosidad ya que su madre no los había presentado.

"Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo". – se presento el peli naranja a la vez que le tendía la mano al niño frente a el.

"¿Acaso usted es hijo del doctor Kurosaki Isshin?". – pregunto Kenyi con una seriedad que sorprendió un poco a Ichigo ya que un niño de su edad no debía mostrar esa actitud.

"Así es veo que ya lo conoces". -Respondió Ichigo un poco sorprendido y desconcertado por la nueva actitud del chico.. "Y ustedes como se llaman". - pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

"¿Que mi madre no se había presentado?". – preguntó el niño sorprendido el cual miro con mala cara a Rukia. – "Qué es eso madre ¿porque no lo habías hecho?".

Rukia se mantuvo callada y no dijo nada ante el reclamo del niño.

"Bueno ella es mi madre Kuchiki Rukia y el que al lado del conductor se llama Yumichika y que va a su lado es Ikakku ellos son mis guardaespaldas y yo soy Kuchiki Kenyi". – termino con la presentación el joven dejando pasmado a Ichigo al darse cuenta que no estaba tratando con cualquieras personas, ahora comprendía la actitud tan altanera de su compañera de viaje. No era más y nada menos que una Kuchiki.

"Nunca pensé que una mujer tan joven fuera madre". – soltó el peli naranja así sin más, arrepintiéndose al momento del haber hecho tal comentario.

Cuando Rukia se dispuso a contestarle fue interrumpido por Ikakku el cual le notificada que habían llegado a su destino. El peli naranja se bajo de la limosina y bajo sus moletas al tiempo que sus hermanas salían a recibirlo junto con su padre el cual lloraba sin control lo cual asía que Ichigo se avergonzara de él. Como cuando era pequeño, ¿cuando su padre maduraría?. Se preguntaba mientras lo pateaba.

Los jóvenes Kuchiki se bajaron del auto para saludar al médico Kurosaki como correspondía..

"Buenas noches". - saludo Isshin mientras los jóvenes se acercaban.- "como han estado".

"Muy bien gracias por preguntar Kurosaki sama". -Respondió la morena muy gentil con una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual sorprendió a Ichigo el cual creía que era una completa grosera.

"Rukia-sama te he dicho que no me llames así, eres casi parte de nuestra familia". – le respondió Isshin fingiendo molestia.

"Si lo siento lo intentare Isshin –sama". – se disculpo la morena mientras asía un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

"Me alegro que hallas regresado de tu viaje, bienvenida". – le volvió a dar la bienvenida Isshin.

"Gracias… me tengo que ir, mi padre me debe de estar esperándonos nos veremos pronto". Se despido la morena mientras se retiraba.

-Buenas noches Karin-chan Yuzu-chan". – se despidió Kenyi mientras se marchaba.

"¿Pero qué demonio le pasa a esa mujer?". Pregunto el ignorado Ichigo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Ichigo espero que no haigas sido grosero con ella". - decía su padre. A la vez que lo golpeaba en el estomago por el descuido de este.

En la mansión Kuchiki Rukia era recibida por los empleados los cuales le daban la bienvenida.

Rukia al llegar se dirigió al despacho de su padre el cual la esperaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos documentos.

Toc, toc, toc la morena le toco la puerta de aquel lugar tan temido para ella, mientras las manos le temblaban por los nervios que la traicionaban.

"Adelante". - respondía Byakuya con su voz neutra sin muestra de sentimiento..

Rukia entro agarrada de la mano de Kenyi el cual tenía cara seria y fría como su madre y Byakuya.

"Hola papa" – saludo la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia él con cara seria al igual que su progenitor el cual se levantaba de la silla para recibir a su hija con un fuerte abrazo y en caminándola asía un mueble para que tomara haciendo.

"¿Rukia como ha salido todo en N Y?". – se intereso en saber el empresario mientras miraba a su hija fijamente esperando sus respuesta.

"Todo ha salido como lo avías previsto. Los americanos aceptaron vendernos las propiedades para la nueva sucursal de la empresa". – contesto la joven manteniendo la mirada firme y su voz serena, confiada de que su trabaja había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

"¿Tuviste algún problema con ellos?". – pregunto de nuevo el peli negro, ya que tenía muchas preguntas a pesar que los reportes del trabajo habían llegado cada mes de acuerdo a sus órdenes.

"Si pero pude resorberlos todos". – la satisfacción de su logro se podía oír en su vos, aunque sonaba un poco apagada debido al cansancio del vuelo y cambio de horario que había sufrido.

"Entonces enviare ha Renji para ultimase los últimos detalles". –el hombre miro nuevamente a su hija que asentía con la cabeza a pesar que no veía el porqué de la intervención de Renji en ese momento ya que su área era otra.

"Mañana se hará la reunión para informales a los miembros de la junta directiva papa?" - quiso saber la joven para estar preparada para enfrentar a todos aquellos empresarios.

"Si se hará como siempre, será a primera hora. Ya puedes ir a descansar". – el hombre miro más detalladamente a su hija y noto su casación y sus grandes ojeras.

"Si". – fue la corta respuesta de afirmación de la morena mientras se ponía de pie para salir del despacho de su padre...

"Rukia bienvenida". - le dijo por ultimo su padre antes de la que la joven peli negra abandonará aquel lugar envuelto en la penumbra y rodeados de cientos de libros...

"Kenyi deja descansar a Rukia". – pidió Byakuya al ver al joven que se disponía a seguir a una soñolienta Rukia.

"Si padre". -Respondió el chico mientras serraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Kenyi ben quiero darte algo" . - le llamaba Rukia mientras subía las escalera que daban a las plantas superior de la mansión..

"Si mama". – contesto Kenyi mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras detrás de ella.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Rukia se dirijo a unas de sus tantas maletas que reposaban en medio de su habitación y extrajo de una de ellas un pequeño objeto que lo dirigió hasta las manos de chico.

"Esto es para ti. Es un nuevo libro de vampiros sé que no lo tienes". – Rukia puso el libro en la manos del joven mientras este lo veía con gran curiosidad, después de todo le gustaban los libros de terror y misterios ocultos.

"Gracias mama". – el chico se abalanzo a los brazos de Rukia mientras esa lo recibía con una amplia sonrisa, le hacía falta su pequeño. Acarició su cabeza mientras lo acurrucaba mas entre sus brazos.

"Ben acuéstate un rato conmigo y lee un rato para mí". – le pidió la morena mientras lo dirigía hasta la cama tomado de la mano.

"Si mama". – contestó sonriendo el chiquillo mientras leía el nuevo libro muy entusiasmado por el regreso de su madre. Hasta que vio que esta estaba dormida y la abraso y se quedo dormido en su pecho con una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro. Byakuya subió al cuarto de su hija para ver si dormía cuando vio a los dos jóvenes dormidos con caras de alegría y sonrió ya que así dormida su difunta esposa con Rukia cuando era pequeña.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Bueno este es el nuevo fic que ya le había prometido, este ya lo he terminado, espero que tenga su aprobación…**

**Nos leemos en siguiente capítulo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo**

En la empresa de los Kuchiki. Entraba Byakuya, Rukia y Kenyi con cara seria dignas de ser portadoras de su apellido. Eran seguidos por Kenpachi el jefe de seguridad de los Kuchiki y sus empresas.

Los Kuchiki entraron a la oficina donde se reunirían para informar todo lo referente a la nueva sucursal de la empresa. Era una reunión la cual reunía a todos los miembros de todas las áreas de las empresas Senbonzakura.

En la oficina de juntas se encontraban:

Ukitake y su hijo Touchiro. Ukitake era uno de los abogados con más prestigio en las empresas y su hijo estudiaba derecho para seguir los pasos de su padre, ellos se encargaban del área jurídica.

También se encontraba:

Matsumoto y Kira los cuales se encargaban de las relaciones públicas.

Kenpachi que se encargaba de la seguridad de la familia Kuchiki y sus empresas.

Urahara y su esposa Yoruichi junto con su hija Soi fon encargados de las producciones, distribuciones y desarrollo de los diferentes productos que distribuían las diferentes empresas.

Kiraku y su esposa Nanao junto con su hija Momo, también eran abogados de la empresa y encargados de los asuntos financieros.

Unohana, Kurosaki Isshin y su hijo Ichigo junto con Ishida Uryuu el cual iba en representación de su padre Ishida Rykuken ellos eran encargados de la áreas de salud así como los seguros de todos los empleados, aunque estos ya tenían clínicas y hospitales que no pertenecían a las empresas.

Rukia al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Kurosaki Ichigo entre aquella junta cual no se tardo en preguntarse "¿qué demonios asía ese idiota entre aquellas respetables personas?"

Byakuya se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa a su lado derecho se sentó Rukia y a su izquierda se sentó Kenyi. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Byakuya rompió el silencio dando comienzo a la reunión y cediéndole la palabra a su hija Rukia que ordeno todos sus documentos y se aclaro la voz para tomar las riendas de aquella reunión directiva.

-Buenos días. Es un placer estar ante ustedes nuevamente. Bien en la última reunión que tuvimos hace un año mi padre y todos ustedes aprobaron mi propuesta de extender nuestra empresa a otros continentes. – Rukia tomo aire para controlar sus nervios no era nada fácil estar parada frente aquellos artos ejecutivos.

Todos asintieron a lo que ella decía menos Ichigo ya que él era medico y no tenía nada que ver con eso y se seguía preguntando ¿porque había dejado que su padre lo obligara a ir a esa estúpida reunión?.

Rukia seguía con su discurso el cual tenía sorprendido a más de uno por su astucia a la hora de lograr sus objetivos.

-En fin hemos logrado adquirir una empresa siderúrgica para la importación de nuestros productos y venta en el extranjero. Enfrente de cada uno de ustedes se encuentra todo lo referente a lo que les he venido planteando y espero que todos se encarguen de ajustar el proyecto en sus diferentes áreas para su ejecución y para que los señores arquitectos Renji y Kaien-dono se encarguen de la remodelación de la estructura de la empresa ajustada a cada una de sus áreas, gracias por su atención.

Cuando Rukia termino de informar lo que había venido haciendo en todo el año y su arduo trabajo fue felicitada por todos los miembros de la junta lo cual hacia que Byakuya se sintiera inmensamente orgulloso de su hija al tiempo que le decía a Kenyi que tomara el ejemplo de Rukia

Después de tres torturadoras hora de esa reunión Ichigo se alegro al oír cuando Byakuya daba por terminada aquella junta.

Todos salieron saludando a la pequeña pelinegra que tenían un año sin verla debido a su trabajo.

Isshin les presentaba a todos sus amigos a su hijo el cual tenía viviendo en extranjero 12 años. Cuando llego el turno de presentárselo a Byakuya este resurto ser muy cordial lo cual le sorprendió a Ichigo y se sorprendió mas cuando Kenyi lo llamo padre, ya que él había oído cuando él preadolescente llamaba ha Rukia madre y Rukia era hija de Byakuya. ¿Qué demonio pasaba allí?

Ichigo aun no encontraba una respuesta aquel misterio.

…

-Isshin todavía quedan asuntos pendientes sobre los seguros que están en tu área,. - le informo Byakuya al médico, con su usual tono.

-Si es mejor que lo resorbamos lo más pronto posible, mi hijo se hará cargo de ajustar los seguros. – Isshin tomo a Ichigo por el hombro y sonrió ampliamente no había que ser un adivinó para saber que el médico estaba feliz, pero su hijo era otro cuento aparte.

-Está bien Rukia se hará cargo de eso junto con tu hijo. Ella los llamara para establecer las horas de trabajo. – sentencio Byakuya mientras cerraba los ojos, dando por concluida aquella platica.

-Le exiges mucho para su poca edad. Ella tiene más responsabilidades que todos en la empresa. – le reprocho Isshin ya en su tono cerio mientras miraba a la morena hablar con Soi fon.

-Ella muy pronto tomara el mando de las empresas es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando. Rukia Kenyi vámonos ya es hora de terminar los preparativos para el ingreso de Kenyi a su nuevo colegió. –los nombrados obedecieron al mayor y salieron de aquella sala de juntas para dirigiese a la salida de cooperación.

-Padre no creo que sea prudente que siguas presionando de esa forma ha Kenyi. – hablo Rukia mientras un guardia de seguridad abría la puerta de la limosina.

- Rukia el es un Kuchiki y debe aprender todo lo necesario para que forme parte de las empresas a si como tú lo has hecho desde aquel día. – volvió a sentenciar el mayor mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hija que solo asintió.

Rukia bajo la cabeza a la vez que repetía ´´desde aquel día´´ mientras su rostro se entristecía y abrasaba a Kenyi que estaba a su lado.

-Rukia contrólate esa actitud no es digna de una Kuchiki. –las palabras de Byakuya fueron como un interruptor para cambiar la actitud de la morena a una fría sin expresión.

…

En la casa Kurosaki Ichigo este gritaba a su padre al enterarse que tendría que verse con Rukia para ultimar lo del seguro empresarial que mantenía la corporación con sus clínicas.

-¿Porque tengo que terminar yo lo que tú has comenzado?. – Ichigo seguía furioso mientras daba vueltas en el consultorio privado que tenía su padre en la casa.

-Porque eres mi hijo mayor y tus hermanas no son capases de ayudarme en esto, además Rukia-sama es muy hábil cuando de negocios se trata, ella es muy superior que muchos en esas empresas tendrás que ser mas hábil que ella si no todo saldrá a su conveniencia además estoy seguro que ustedes se llevaran bien. – concluyo Isshin con su porte cerio mientras revisaba unos expedientes médicos.

-Como dices eso de esa mujer enana y berrinchuda, además de engreída, mandona no podría mantener una amista conmigo ni en un millón de año. – Ichigo se llevó las manos a su revuelto cabello y lo alborotado mas, lleno de frustración a decir verdad ni el mismo se entendía.

-Ichigo comprende que estos seguros son muy importantes para nuestras clínicas y sobre todo para el futuro de tus hermanas. – Isshin dejo a un lado el expedienté y miro a su hijo.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Apropósito viejo. -Ichigo cambio de tema mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco nervioso por lo que iba a preguntar. - ese niño Kenyi ¿porque le dice padre ha Byakuya y madre a Rukia? – termino esperando una respuesta de su padre la verdad ese hecho lo intrigaba mucho.

-Ichigo estas interesado en Rukia-sama verdad… Masaki nuestro hijo se ha enamorado. – el médico no espero una respuesta de su hijo para pararse y correr como loco en el consultorio llamando a su difunta esposa.

-Cállate y deja de decir estupideces. – y un acertado golpe en el rostro del viejo Isshin no se izo esperar.

-Byakuya-sama es el padre de Kenyi y Rukia-sama es su hermana mayor. – dijo el médico mientras se metía algodón en su ensangrentada nariz retomando su seriedad.

-¿Y por que la llama madre?. – otra pregunta que lo intrigaba.

-Porque ella lo ha cuidado desde que era un bebe, ya que su madre murió unos días después que dio a luz al niño… desde ese día Rukia no volvió a reír y maduro de una forma impresionante, nunca más jugo. Siempre se mantuvo sola estudiando y cuidando de su hermano fue catalogada una niña prodigio en su escuela debido a su grado de inteligencia la cual fue explotada por todos los tutores que su padre contrató para su educación. A los 12 años cuando dejo de ir al colegio y los 17 años se graduó en administración de empresa y desde ese momento ha estado trabajando para su padre, pero… - Isshin se detuvo y se quedo mirando por la ventana pensativo.

-¿Pero qué? – la curiosidad de Ichigo aumentaba por segundo, no entendía el porqué quería saber más de la joven escandalosa y con aires de grandeza, pero había algo en ella. Algo que atraía su mirada.

_-Byakuya-sama la está llevando al límite, solo está interesado en que sobresalga en todo y no se ha dado cuenta que ella lo ha superado en todo… su cuerpo no lo resistirá mas. – Isshin llevo un cigarro a los labios y lo encendió y soltó el humo y miro el expedienté medico arriba de su escritorio.

-¿De qué hablas viejo?. – Ichigo estaba más intrigado por el último comentario de su padre y su actitud al hablar de la joven.

–De nada, vamos a comer algo tengo hambre. – Isshin apago el cigarro en cenicero y roso aquel expedientes con las ñemas de sus dedos.

En la mansión Kuchiki padre e hija se encontraban en el despacho de este resorbiendo unos problemas que nunca asían falta en las grandes corporaciones como lo era Senbonzakura.

-Rukia mañana te reunirás con el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin, después de tu almuerzo con los tutores de tu hermano. – anuncio el empresario mientras miraba unos documentos.

-Si papa. Disculpa pero ¿puedo pasar el resto de tarde con Kenyi?. – pregunto Rukia mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse, la verdad era que estaba muy cansada, no había descansado desde su regreso y la verdad quería dormir un poco, solo un poco…

-Sí pero antes termina por revisar el balance que ha enviado Urahara para que mañana en la mañana se lo des Nanao o a su hija. – Byakuya le extendió una carpeta a la morena que esta tomo un poco molesta.

-Si iré a revisarlo en estos momentos. – Rukia izo una reverencia ahora sí que se iba antes que surgiera algo más.

- ¿Y tu hermano en donde esta, que no lo veo detrás de ti?. – la huida de Rukia de aquel lugar fue detenida por una nueva pregunta de su padre a la cual se vio obligada a contestar.

-Está en mi habitación leyendo un libro de historia que le traje. –contesto con cortesía y suave voz y salió por fin de aquel lugar de trabajo para dirigirse a su habitación, cuando subía las escaleras miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por lo tarde que era… en definitiva se olvidaría de su descanso.

-Mama ya es tarde ben a la cama. – pidió Kenyi mientras se estrujaba los ojos un poco adormilado.

-En estos momentos no puedo Kenyi regresa a la cama. – pidió la morena mientras veía como su pequeño hermano caminaba asía ella reprimiendo un bostezó.

-Pero si ya son las tres de la mañana. - Le reclamo el joven mientras miraba el reloj de mesa.

-Lo sé pero solo falta poco para terminar ya iré. – Rukia suspiro para luego sonreír restándole importancia, derrotando a su pequeño hermano.

El joven se le acerco y le dio un beso se retiro dejando a la pelinegra terminando de revisar el balase.

El cual le había llevado más tiempo de lo que tenía previsto. Al cabo de una hora más termino y se dirijo a su cama y se acostó al lado de su pequeño hermano, ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando logro cerrar sus ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

A las 7:30am de la mañana Rukia se despertó con el ruido que producía su despertador, lo miro un poco alarmada se dio un baño con agua fría para que se quitara el sueño. Cuando bajo al comedor su padre estaba molesto por su tardanza a la vez que le preguntaba si había terminado su balance.

-Si papá lo termine. – sonrió Rukia mientras se tomaba una taza de té.

-Padre no debiste verle pedido eso a mi mama… se acostó a las cuatro de la mañana para terminar a tiempo. –Dijo su pequeño hijo en forma de reclamo.

-Conoce tu lugar Kenyi, no hables si no se te ha preguntado. – reclamo Byakuya sin despegar su vista de unos documentos.

-Lo siento padre. Permiso me retiro. – el pequeño agacho la cabeza. Siempre era de esa forma. Su padre solo miraba a su hermana y cuando se dirigía a él lo asía de una forma más distante y fría. Como deseaba que lo mirara.

-Espera Kenyi. - le pidió Rukia mientras salía corriendo detrás de él pero fue detenida por la voz autoritaria de su padre que izo que se girara.

-Rukia déjalo. El debe aprenden no lo sigas consintiendo de esa forma, recuerda que tú no eres. -Byakuya no continuo al darse cuenta del grave error que estaba apunte de cometer.

-Lo sé papa no tienes que acordarme que no soy su madre, pero si soy su hermana. – Rukia bajo la cabeza y apuño sus manos y se dispuso abandonar el comedor, con pasos apresurados.

-Espera Rukia yo no quería decir eso. – Byakuya se levantó de la mesa mientras apuñaba las manos, siempre ocurría lo mismo.

-Lo sé. –fue la corta respuesta de Rukia mientras sonreía con una de sus sonrisa farsas lo cual no engaño a su padre.

Rukia salió corriendo detrás de su hermano pero ella sabia asía donde se dirigía, siempre era lo mismo cuando tenía pequeños roses con su padre

-Espera Kenyi. – pidió la morena mientras corría detrás de él, pero se perdió en el jardín el cual era muy amplio y llenos de arboles. En fin era un pequeño bosque...

Rukia se adentro mas entre los arboles de cerezos se detuvo al sentir una punzada en su cabeza seguido de un fuerte dolor, que izo que su cuerpo temblara como una gelatina asiéndola caer entres las hojas secas y pétalos de cerezos inconsciente y lo único que oyó fue la voz de su hermano que la llamaba antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a la oscuridad...

Continuara…

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba un poquin ocupada.**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos por seguir apoyándome en toda esta locura, y que lo sigan asiendo.**

**Sakura-Jeka:** Holaaa sé que tengo mucho tiempo que no te dejo un comentario en una de mis historias, pidió disculpa por ello, pero la mayoría de las beses estoy muy corta de tiempo, en fin. Espero que las dudas del primer capítulo fueran despejadas por este cap. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a con esta historia. Besos y cuídate.

**Ghost iv:** Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia también y me alegro muchísimo que te haiga gustado. Espero que tú duda haiga sido aclarada. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

**Yeckie:** No te preocupes tratare de controlas las escenas tristes. Agradezco tu apoyo y que me haigas dejado tu comentario esperó que te haiga gustado este cap. Gracias de nuevo.

**Rukia-CC:** Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario y sobre todo por apoyarme con esta historia. Me alegra saber que tú y tu mama apoyen a su vecina con esta enfermedad. La verdad es muy doloroso para las personas que la padecer y no verse rodeadas de personas apoyándola y extendiéndole una mano amiga. En esto momentos tengo un tío que padece de cáncer y él se deprime cuando se siente solo. Por ello tratamos de siempre estar con él asiendo reír para que no se deprima. Bueno espero que te guste este cap. Besos y chaito…

**Jessy moon 15:** Holaaa… la verdad mi inspiración de unos de tus historias favoritas esta por el suelo y la verdad me estoy desesperando porque de verdad no quiero pararla, no me gusta dejar mi trabajo a medias, y la verdad apresaría mucho tu ayuda. En cuanto a esta historia te agradezco el apoyo y espero seguir contando con él. Besos y cuídate…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo**

Rukia caminaba entre los arboles de cerezos buscando a su hermano preocupada por su actitud cuando a su cabeza como una punzada de dolor le llego nublando todo a su alrededor, su cuerpo pedio fuerza y cayó entres las hojas inconsciente y lo único que oyó fue la voz de su hermano que la llamaba en la lejanías corriendo asía ella.

Cuando volvió abrir sus ojos se encontraba dentro se cuarto junto a su padre y hermano que lloraba en silencio cerca de su cabeza, evitando que su padre lo viera con esa actitud indigna de un Kuchiki. Aunque Byakuya ya se había dado cuenta, solo que no quería armar otra tormenta cuando su hija estaba inconsciente.

Rukia se miro para ver a su padre que la miraba fijamente desde el pie de la cama con su típico rostro serio e imperturbable.

-¿Qué pasó? porque estoy aquí?. – quiso saber la morena mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, conteniendo un quejido de dolor, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. La verdad era que se sentía horrible, era como si tuviera un taladro en cabeza…

-Te desmállate de pronto. – Kenyi respondió a la pregunta de Rukia, mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos y llenos de preocupación por su madre, que solo pudo sonreír gentilmente mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza alborotándole un poco el cabello.

-¿Rukia está bien? – pregunto Byakuya mientras caminaba asía un costado de la cama para tomar la mano temblorosa de Rukia que aun no recuperaba su color sonrosado y en su lugar solo mostraba un color blanco jipato a igual que sus labios blancos como un papel mostraba un sonrisa forzada.

-Si no te preocupes papa. – sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para reconfortar a su preocupado padre aunque no lo aparentara, pero la verdad era potra ella estaba sufriendo por mentirle a su familia y a dos de los hombres que mas amaba en su ahora corta vida.

-Rukia hoy tomate el día libre he cancelado tus compromisos. – le informo Byakuya mientras le ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza a Rukia tal como ella había hecho con Kenyi, el cual solo cerro sus ojos, por aquel acto de amor que hacia su padre a con su hermana.

-Pero papa, solo fue un desmayo no es para tanto. – se quejo la morena mientras abría los ojos como plato, ella no quería eso aunque sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos y que su cuerpo aun no respondía a sus mandatos, a pesar de todo eso ella no quería quedarse en cama, eso era algo que se había estado negando hacer, porque no quería deprimirse y pensar en lo injusta que era la vida con ella.

-Rukia en un momento viene el médico Kurosaki Isshin para atenderte. – anuncio Byakuya tomando asiendo en la cama de su hija, cosa que rara vez hacia, solo cuando esta estaba enferma.

Para Byakuya Rukia era la imagen de su difunta esposa, ella para él era su consuelo y el recuerdo de la belleza que había sido su amada en vida, el estañaba tanto a su Hisana que no podía evitar adorar a su hija y amarla con tanta devoción, que no sabría que aria si la perdiera a ella también, por eso siempre se había encargado de todo aquel quería aléjala de el, y no era porque era un padre celoso, simplemente él seguía considerando a Rukia una niña que debía ser cuidada como el cristal mas fino, aunque esta fuera más fuerte que el acero y eso era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso. Pero el no solo adoraba a Rukia, también amaba a su único hijo, el era igual a el físicamente, pero su corazón y su forma de ser era las mismas que su difunta esposa, a veces deseaba llevarse mejor con él, pero le resultaba imposible al verse desarmado cuando hoy su voz, y sus criticas de lo que le parecía correcto o incorrecto, casi siempre le llevaba la contraria y exponía su punto de vista sin importarle llevarle que lo molestara por ello, no había duda que Rukia lo había hecho fuerte, por ello estaba feliz de que su amada Hisana le fuera dado aquellos dos perfectos hijos, porque para él sus hijos eran perfectos. Byakuya miro asía la ventana, había pedido la mañana, pero no se arrepentía estar con sus hijos a solas para él nunca sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque cuando estaban los tres juntos en familia podía sentir la presencia de su amada a su lado.

A los 15 minutos llego el doctor Kurosaki con su hijo, a los cuales los llevaron hasta la habitación de la morena.

Al entrar la a la habitación, los médicos saludaron con respeto a la familia Kuchiki.

Byakuya le explico lo ocurrido Isshin el cual les pidió a todos que salieran de la cuarto mientras revisaba a la pequeña Rukia a solas.

Una vez que todos abandonaran la habitación Isshin cambio su semblante a uno serio y miro con fijeza a Rukia que estaba aun acostada en su amplia y confortable cama.

-Rukia cuando le vas a decir a tu padre la verdad?. – pregunto el médico mientras buscaba una medicina en su maletín, desde que lo habían llamado para avisarle que la señorita Kuchiki había sufrido un desmaño, su preocupación había sido evidente, y apenas había tenido la oportunidad había salido a la mansión para tratarla, pero el solo no podía hacer nada por ella si ella se negaba a poner de su parte.

-En poco tiempo se los diré. – la expresión de Rukia había cambiado a una fría y distante, cuando traban ese tema.

-No puedes seguir esperando más tiempo tu salud sigue empeorando. – le expreso algo preocupado el médico, mirado a la joven en aquella cama.

-Lo sé solo quiero asegurar el futuro de mi hermano. – Rukia cerró sus ojos, para ella no era nada fácil, hablar sobre aquello, siempre que lo hacía no podía evitar sentir amargura, odio contra la vida, porque se había ensañado con ella.

-Tienes que someterte a tratamiento ya no puedes seguir esperando, ya no podrás seguir fingiendo Rukia. –Isshin conocía lo cabeza dura que era su paciente, pero aun desde que la había diagnosticado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, deprimido por la pequeña Rukia, pero por más que el tratara de ayudarla ella se negaba, quería estar sola, alejada del mundo, pero lo que ella no comprendía, era que en esos momentos de debilidad era el momento en que las personas necesitaban de sus familias y amigos para ayudar a superar el dolor que significaba aquella enfermedad que la consumía lentamente.

-Lo sé aparecer los tratamiento que me he estado sometiendo no han logrado mucho. – dijo algo intranquila pero resignada, algo que molestaba de sobremanera al médico.

-Toma esto te ayudara con el dolor. – Isshin le paso una cajita con pastillas camuflajehada por unos analgésicos para dolor de cabeza las cuales acepto Rukia.

-Gracias y por favor no le digas nada a nadie. – dijo Rukia mientras tomaba una de las patillas y serraba sus ojos, odiándose así misma por parecer débil, tan vulnerable ella tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse derrumbar por el bien de su familia, debía ser fuerte como lo había sido su madre.

-Si está bien… le diré a tu padre y a tu hijo que pasen. - Rukia sonrió cuando oyó esto último a la vez que repetía ´´mi hijo´´.

Isshin salió con una falsa sonrisa diciendo que Rukia estaba bien y que solo estaba cansada y debía descansar.

Byakuya le dio las gracias al médico a la vez que pasaba al cuarto de su hija la cual sonreía reconfortando a su hermano preocupado por ella; en eso recuerda a su amada Hisana cuando consolaba a su hija lo que le dio un mal presentimiento al ver la cara de Rukia. Esa cara y esa expresión que había visto en sus esposas antes de morir. No supo porque pero su cuerpo se estremeció y una punzada de dolor cruzo sin compasión a su corazón.

Ichigo una vez fuera la mansión de los Kuchiki a lo cual a su parecer era una exageración tener una casa tan grande la cual no debían de conocer por completo sus dueños.

-¿Viejo que tiene Rukia?. – pregunto como el que no quiere la cosa, y un poco molesto porque la morena había notado su presencia.

-Nada grave. - mintió su padre. - solo está agotada por todo el trabajo que tiene que realizar. – Isshin siguió mirando al frente mientras salían de la propiedad de los Kuchiki.

-Pues tú cara dice otra cosa. – reprocho Ichigo dudando de las palabras de su padre, porque era no era ningún idito que pudieran engañar fácilmente, además estaba la actitud tan extraña que había tomado su padre desde que lo habían llamado de la mansión, además de que había pedido hablar a solas con la morena a pesar de ser un desmayo lo que había sufrido Rukia eso era aun mas sospechoso para el peli naranja. El también era doctor y al parecer su padre se le olvidaba de eso.

-Solo estoy preocupado por el contrato que se hará de los seguros médicos. - volvió a mentir su padre, desviando las cavilaciones del joven Kurosaki.

-Ha con que era eso ya te dije que me hare cargo. – Ichigo se dio de cuenta que su padre había desviado del tema con una buena escusa, aunque también cavia la posibilidad que allá sido eso.

De regreso a la mansión de los Kuchikis se encontraba Kenyi acostado al lado de Rukia en su amplia cama, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de esta, mientras Rukia acariciaba su cabeza con cariño.

-Mama prométeme que nunca me dejaras solo. – le pidió con voz entristecida el niño a su hermana mientras esta detenía sus caricias por unos momentos.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kenyi? – pregunto con la voz entre cortada y un poco ahogada Rukia sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y el nerviosismo correr pos su cuerpo como si fuera su propia fuente de vida.

-Solo tengo miedo de perderte. – las palabras de niño, movieron tantos sentimientos en el corazón de Rukia, que tuvo que reprimir un sollozo, la palabras de Kenyi la hicieron recordar cuando ella era pequeña y le había hecho prometer a su madre lo que ahora le pedía su hermano, su hijo.

Una sonrisa dulce se formo en sus labios mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por aquella promesa que ella no podía cumplir, acto que no paso por alto a los ojos de su padre el cual seguía con aquel mal presentimiento ahora más cerca de la cama de Rukia, mirándola dudar sobre hacer aquella promesa.

-Te lo prometo. – logro decir la morena abrasando con más fuerza a su pequeño hermano el cual consideraba su hijo. Byakuya solo cerró sus ojos, aquel acto le estaba diciendo algo en silencio, solo que él no podía oír que era aquello que su corazón le pedía que escuchara.

-¿Rukia qué haces de pie?. – pregunto Byakuya viendo a su hija bajar por la amplia escalinata con su cabello recogido en una cola alta dejando ver su largo y níveo cuello con una gargantilla sencilla de plata. Con vestido negro ajustado asta su cintura de donde caía como cascadas de sedas hasta sus rodillas con bordados dorados, una sandalias altas negras con plateado y una capeta negra de cuero entre sus manos.

-Lo siento padre voy a salir con Kurosaki Ichigo para resolver el problema de los seguros médicos. – le informo Rukia tomando la mano que le ofrecía caballerosamente su padre para ayudarla a descender de las escaleras.

-Pero te dije que tenis que descansar. – le reprochó ocultando sus celos, porque no veía el motivo por el cual Rukia tenía que arreglarse tanto para ir a concluir un trato. El sabia que la presencia era fundamentar en los negocios y como miembro de una de las familias más importante de todo el continente asiático, pero aun asa odiaba que su hija se arreglara tanto para ir a ver un hombre.

-Lo sé. - dijo una sonriente Rukia a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor que se sonrojo.

A la vez que ella salía en dirección a la puerta principal en donde lo esperaba Ichigo a recostado con los brazos cruzados u ceño fruncido de su Ferrari amarillo con negro.

Rukia no se sorprendió por el auto al fin y ella tenía su propia colección de autos aunque su no le gustaba mucho que condujera, pero si había algo que la había impresionado, y era la pose extremadamente sexi que tenia Ichigo que lo asía parecer un chico malo. Llevaba un yin negro y unos zapatos de vestir de ese mismo color, una camisa azul con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su pecho bien formado y cabello adorablemente despeinado. Rukia camino lentamente de la escalinata principal con pasos lentos moviendo su cintura lentamente con pasos decididos y firmes manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos almendrados de Ichigo.

Ichigo le abrió la puerta una vez que Rukia estaba parada frente al él. Susurrando una buenas noches que ella contesto con su voz aterciopelada. Ichigo subió a su Ferrari y salió fuera de la propiedad, tomando una avenida alejándose del casco centrar de la ciudad. Rukia le preguntaba hacia donde se dirigían a lo que Ichigo no le respondió lo que izo que la morena se molestara, porque algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado un Kuchiki era a ser ignorados.

-Oye idiota te hecho una pregunta. – casi grito Rukia atrayendo la mirada del peli naranja.

-Deja de molestar enana. – pidió con un tono molesto manteniendo la vista fija en la avenida.

-Enana. – repitió entre dientes Rukia. -Como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma ten un poco más de respeto. – exigió entre dientes mientras apuñaba las manos, en definitiva ella nunca había sido insultada de esa forma.

-Porque debería de tenerle respeto a una chica plana sin gracia… con un carácter de mil demonios, mandona y irrespetuosa que se cree más que los demás por tener grandes empresas y no ve las necesidades de los que están a su alrededor y que cree que los seguros médicos es un forma de ganar dinero fácil y enriquecerse a costilla de los trabajadores de su empresa… lo cual no comprendo ya que eres dueña de casi todo Japón. – Rukia tenía sus ojos como platos en shock, nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo como ese chico, al contrario de molestarse estaba maravillada. Aunque en el fondo le dolían esas palabras, pero ella era consciente de parte de lo que dicho Ichigo era verdad y que no todos los días te encontrabas a alguien tan valiente o tan estúpido para gritarle sus verdades a la cara. Tenía que admitir que Kurosaki Ichigo tenía agallas y eso le comenzaba a gustar del chico.

Que metida de pata fue lo que pensó Ichigo cuando vio aquellos ojos que perdían su brillo y se enrojecían a lo que trato de retractarse.

-Disculpa lo dije sin pensar.- pidió Ichigo mirando a la joven que mantenía sus manos apuñadas y sus nudillos blancos.

-No te preocupes solo llévame de regreso a la casa. – pidió con autoridad.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que había dicho. A lo que siguió su camino sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le había pedido la joven a su lado.

Al cavo de cinco minutos Ichigo se estaciono en una calle un poco desolada, pero que aun se podía ver personas caminado por aquel lugar hermosamente iluminado.

-Hemos llegado. – anuncio Ichigo apagando el motor de su auto y mirando a Rukia que fruncía su seño obviamente molesta.

-¿Ha donde?. - pregunto qué aun no savia en donde se encontraba.

Ichigo ignoro su pregunta y bajo de su lujoso auto deportivo como todo un dios dejando a más una de las jovencitas que paseaban por el lugar embobadas provocándole una sonrisa arrogante al joven. Pero con lo que no contaba el joven era con la fierecilla que caminaba asía el con una aura acecina regalándole algo que no se esperaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? porque me golpeas?. – pregunto Ichigo sobándose la pierna del doloroso punta pie que le había dado Rukia.

- Por no llevarme a mí casa. – le escupió Rukia mientras le daba la espalda y cruzaba los brazos con aires de grandeza. –Además se supones que me ibas a llevar a cenar. – le recordó algo intimidada por no saber en dónde se encontraba.

-Bueno te he traído para que cenemos. – dijo Ichigo reincorporándose de nuevo mostrando una sonrisita coqueta a unas chicas que casi se desmayan, Rukia solo rodo los ojos fastidiadas.

-Pero si estamos en un parque. En este lugar no hay ningún restauran. – se quejo Rukia mirando así los lados para afirmar sus reproches…

-Claro que sí. - respondió el pelinaraja mientras se rascaba la cabeza, para el Rukia era alguien imposible de tratar, siempre llevándole la contraria y complemente impaciente.

-En donde que no lo veo. – Rukia miro asía los lados buscando el lugar que le decía el chico, pero no vio nada parecido a un restaurante o la puerta de un restaurante. Lo que la llevo a pensar que Ichigo le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Ni que estuvieras siega esta hay. – Ichigo apunto con su dedo a un quiosco con unas mesitas al aire libre.

-Pero eso no es un restaurante. – se quejo Rukia que nunca había visto nada parecido y algo curiosa también.

-Lo sé… pero estoy aburrido de ellos, a sí que opte por comerme un perro caliente. – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Y eso que es?. Pregunto la morena con curiosidad y con cientos de interrogantes en la cabeza.

-De que hablas no sabes que es un perro caliente. -Eso era imposible pensó Ichigo.

-Te dije que no lo sé… si no, no te estaría preguntando idiota. – casi grito Rukia parándose para golpear al chico si seguía con la preguntas tontas por más tiempo. La paciencia no era una de sus cualidades.

Ichigo se rio ante aquella expresión. Lo cual izo que la morena se molestara aun más.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. - decía Rukia mientras se disponía a irse, no estaba de ánimo para las burlas del fresita.

-Espera Rukia, disculpa. - decía el peli naranja a la vez que le tomaba la mano y la llevaba al carrito de perros calientes y pedía dos ante una sorprendía Rukia que sentía una calidez y su corazón se aceleraba por segundo al sentir la mano de chico entrelazada con la ella.

Rukia se quedo extrañada cuando el joven le dio uno para su deleite. Lo miro pos unos minutos intrigada dudando si aquello se podía comer o era una broma de Ichigo.

-Que pasa porque no lo pruebas. - decía Ichigo dudando todavía que ella no supiera que era un perro caliente, por dios acaso ella no había sido estudiante de una de instituto o universidad.

Rukia se dacio y lo probo y se quedo sorprendida de lo delicioso que era y miro ha Ichigo y le sonrió.

-Es muy rico. – dijo mientras lo mordía de nuevo.

Ichigo solo pensaba en cambio de humor de la joven y no se explicaba porque le gustaba estar allí con ella la cual parecía una niña comiendo por primera vez un perro caliente. Cuando terminaron Ichigo la pregunto por los documentos que tenía que entrégale a lo que Rukia se levanto como un resorte.

-Los deje en el auto, es mejor que baya a buscarlo. – a la vez que salía con pasos apresurados reprochándose así misma por ser tan descuidada.

-Cuidado Rukia no deberías pasar por ese lugar. - Rukia y se giro a míralo sin comprender lo que le decía, cuando se encendió la fuente arrogando choros de agua mojando a la morena la cual solo gritaba, primero sorprendía y después asustada, y por ultimo molesta por su estupidez.

Gente que estaba cerca de lugar no asía más que reírse por la desgracia de la chica.

Ichigo solo la miraba riendo como nunca lo había hecho hasta que la fuente se apago dejando ver a una Rukia mojada hasta los huesos, la cual callo de rodilla con mirando hacia abajo preocupando a su compañero que dejo de burlarse y se acerco a ella.

-Oye Rukia te encuentras bien. –pero se quedo sorprendido a darse cuenta que lo que oía de Rukia no eran sollozos si no risas, ella sonreía como una niña después de hacer una travesura. –eres extraña. – dijo Ichigo mientras le daba la mano para sacarla la fuente antes de que esta la mojara a él también.

Ichigo la llevó hasta un banco y le pidió que se quedara allí hasta que el volviera con los documentos.

Rukia aun mantenía una sonrisa tonta por lo que le acaba de ocurrir, a pesar de estar empapada y a ver arruinado su vestido de alta costura, Ichigo tenía razón ella era extraña.

En eso oyó un niño que le pedía dinero para comprar comida ya que tenía hambre.

Ichigo llego al lugar en donde la había dejado pero no la encontró lo cual izo que se preocupara. La busco hasta encontrarla en carrito de perros calientes en donde ellos habían estado minutos antes comprando perros calientes para un grupo de niños que vivía en las calles algo sorprendido, se quedo observando la dulzura que emanaba de ella; era diferente a la Rukia que le mostraba a todos ella no era fría era todo lo contrario era cálida, su corazón se acelero cuando ella se voltio a verle y sonrió de una forma que izo que Ichigo se sonrojara. Rukia se sentó con todos los niños al redor de la fuente mientras ella también se comía un perro caliente lo que le pareció más tierno ha Ichigo que solo se limitaba a ver a la verdadera Rukia. A cabo de una hora de reír y jugar con los niños Rukia se levanto y despidió de todos los niños al tiempo que les decía que la buscara en un lugar el cual no era su casa.

….

-Achuuu… - estornudo Rukia mientras se abrigaba mejor con la chaqueta de Ichigo, aguantando el frio que la asía temblar como gelatina.

-¿Rukia estas bien?. – pregunto el peli naranja con algo de preocupación en u voz mientras caminaba al lado de ella así el auto del chico.

-Si no te preocupes es mejor que me lleves a la casa antes de que me enferme. – pidió con algo más de confianza al chico, estaba muy feliz, haber salido con Ichigo había sido una de sus mejores experiencias.

-Ichigo gracias por todo ha sido la mejor cena que he tenido. –Rukia sonrió sinceramente mostrando un brillo en la mirada que hacia competencia con las estrellas en esa noche de luna llena.

-Si lo sé. – el camino asía la mansión fue silencioso, pero el silencio no era incomodo al contrario era agradable. - Nos veremos luego para discutir lo de los seguros. – rompió el silencio Ichigo al ver que las rejas de entrada principal de la mansión e abría dándole paso a la propiedad.

-¿Para qué?, si tú piensas que es una forma de enriquecerme más. – le reprocho, acordándose de las palabras del joven. - No veo la necesidad de que lo discutamos tu solo pon los términos que quieras yo lo aceptare. – afirmo Rukia ella no quería que el joven tuviera esa opinión de ella, por eso aria una excepción esa ves, solo por esa vez ella no tomaría la decisión de un negocio que estaba en sus manos.

-Rukia perdona por lo que te dije ante tú no eres así. – Rukia estaciono el carro frente a imponente puerta blanca de madera de cerezo-

-No te equivocas si soy a si tú tienes razón. – Rukia abrió la puerta para descender del auto, pero algo la paralizo, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Te llamare para saber qué has decidido. – Rukia se giro y miro su mano que era sostenida por Ichigo y no pudo sentir aquella calidez que se adueñaba de su corazón y el matiz rojo de sus mejillas.

Ichigo soltó su mano, y sonrió con una sonrisa que no sabía que poseía, pero que la había descubierto gracias a ella.

Rukia bajo del Ferrari y entro en la gran mansión casi corriendo con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro.

En el tercer piso de la mansión Byakuya cerraba la costina de su ventana con aura oscura, alguien quería robarle el amor de su pequeña hija, un nuevo enemigo había llegado, debía hablar con el único aliado que tenía en esa casa.

Kenyi.

Continuara…

Holaaa…

Bueno espero que haigan disfrutado de este nuevo cap. y que les haiga gustado, lamentó lo corto, pero así son todos capítulos de esta historia,

Bueno en fin me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima, pero antes le agradezco a todos sus reviews y en especial a:

Jessy moon 15

Ghost iv

Kurosaki Anne

Sakura- Jeka

Rukia-CC

Por sus comentarios y su apoyo en esta historia, espero continuar contando con ustedes chicos...

Hasta la próxima…


	4. Chapter 4 Visitas indeseadas

**Cuarto capitulo**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Rukia e Ichigo cenaron en aquel parque los primeros perros calientes de Rukia.

Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala principal de su casa con una revista de medicina en sus manos preguntándose porque aún no lo llamaba Rukia hasta que el sonido se su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Halo!- contesto con urgencia al ver que el número no estaba guardado en su agenda de contactos, pero la voz que escucho no era la que tanto ansiaba oír.

-Kurosaki -kun es Inoue- contesto una gentil voz emocionada e eufórica.

-Hola Inoue que sorpresa. – susurro Ichigo rescatándose del mueble con el seño levente fruncido. No esperaba oír la voz de la peli naranja en ese momento.

-¿Kurosaki -kun estoy en aeropuerto puedes venirme a buscar?. –pregunto un poco nerviosa temiendo al rechazo del joven médico que ahora sí que estaba sorprendido al conocer el motivo de la llamada de la joven.

-¡Claro!... ¿pero porque no avisaste que venias?. Pregunto recuperándose levemente. La verdad era que el creía haberse librado de la mujer por una larga temporada, pero ya veía que estar al otro lado del mundo no bastaba para poner distancia entre ellos dos.

-¡Quería sorprenderte!. –hablo alegremente la joven gritando a trabes del auricular.

-Vaya si que lo has hecho… bueno voy saliendo.- Ichigo colgó la llamada tras unos minutos tomo las llaves de su auto y con gran pesar se dirigió al aeropuerto, aunque su deseos no era ir hasta allá, no podía ser desconsiderado y dejarla allí sola.

Al abandonar el auto de Ichigo la residencia Kurosaki dos nuevo autos se adentro en la propiedad minutos más tarde.

-Hola Rukia-sama. - saludo Yuzu al ver ha Rukia que llegaba con su padre que la saludo con un afectuoso y exagerado abrazo.

-Hola Yuzu… - la saludo Rukia sonriendo gentilmente. – sabes no me gusta que me llames Rukia –sama, creo que tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y seria más apropiado que solo me llamaras Rukia. Después de todos somos amigas. –le regalo una sonrisa ante la atenta mirada de Yuzu y Isshin que asentía ante el argumento de la morena.

-Si Rukia… pasa por favor. – un sonrojo se apodero de Yuzu mientras se hacia un lado para que su padre y su ahora amiga se adentraran en la mansión.

-Yuzu, Karin no nos molesten estaremos en el consultorio. – pidió Isshin al ver a su otra hija enterando en la sala principal.

-Si está bien papá. -respondió gentilmente Yuzu inclinando su cabeza lentamente en dirección a su padre y Rukia que mantenía su gentil sonrisa.

A la media hora llego Ichigo acompañado de una sonriente peli naranja que no soltaba su brazo.

-¡Ya llegue!. – anunció su llegada Ichigo mientras entraba con su amiga de la infancia Inoue Orihime.

-¡Bienvenido ichi-ni!. - respondía Karin a la vez que se sorprendía por la presencia de aquella joven la cual sonreía como si estuviera poseída.

-Karin ella es Inoue de la que siempre les he hablado ha llegado de Londres hoy y se quedara unos días con nosotros hasta que consiga un apartamento. – le informo Ichigo a su hermana a la vez que se dirigía a la sala para tomar asiento y descansar su brazo que se empeñaba Inoue en apretar con fuerza como si el pretendiese salir corriendo si ella lo soltaba.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio que tenía Isshin es su casa para emergencias discutía con Rukia ya que no podía creer la necedad de esta al no quererse a sí misma y obligarlo a mantener aquel secreto que roía su conciencia.

-¿Yuzu donde esta mi padre?. - preguntaba el peli naranja con el seño fruncido al cabo de unos minutos. Se le hacía extraño que no hubiera saltado sobre él con sus sandeces de estupideces.

-Está en su consultorio privado con Rukia-sama.- informo la joven tomando con delicadeza una taza de té de durazno.

-Voy a ver qué pasa. – Ichigo se puso de pie rápidamente. Quería ver a la enana.

-ichi-ni el dijo que no los molestaran. – ahora fue Karin quien le informo al peli naranja.

Pero fue muy tarde Ichigo ya se había puesto en marcha. Sin embargo se quedo inmóvil al oír la discusión que mantenía su padre la morena que resonaban en el pasillo cercano al consultorio.

-Rukia no seas necia es lo mejor que podemos hacer todavía estas a tiempo. –hablo suavemente Isshin tratando de minimizar la tensión que se respiraba dentro de aquel consultorio.

-¡No quiero y usted no puede hacer nada!. –Rukia se mantenía firme en su decisión, era demasiado testadura y orgullosa para dar su brazo a torcer, ella sabía las consecuencias que habían si ella tomaba la decisión equivocada. Pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. Ella ya había decidido y aunque para Isshin y el resto del mundo fuera la equivocada, para ella no lo era y eso era lo que realmente le importaba.

-Recapacita el tiene derecho a saberlo. – Isshin estaba perdiendo su paciencia y el que se consideraba un hombre muy paciente. Pero con Rukia la paciencia tenía un límite y ella era una de las pocas personas que había tocado ese límite. Y él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con todo aquello. El tenía que hablar con el padre de la joven. El merecía saber la verdad. Merecía saber lo que destruía lentamente a su hija.

-¡Nunca le dirá a mi padre…! ¡Esta es mi vida no tiene que meterse en ella!. –grito histérica Rukia. Ella tambien se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy calmada y fría a la hora de manejar este tipo de situaciones, pero Isshin la estaba presionando y ella en esos últimos días no se encontraba bien emocionalmente.

-Porque valoro tu vida es que me meto. –susurro Isshin tratando de calmarse un poco. Exaltarse no los llevaría a ninguna parte, necesitaba mantener la calma, no debía involucrar sus emociones con su paciente, eso iba contra sus principios éticos. Pero aun así era difícil para el ya que desde que Rukia era muy pequeña el había desarrollado un cariño muy especial por ella.

-Pues no necesito su lastima. – escupió Rukia un poco indignada. Por ello mantenía el secreto de su enfermedad, no quería ver esa mirada de lastima en nadie. Ella era fuerte, ella era una Kuchiki y los Kuchiki no eran débiles.

-No te tengo lastima… no seas tonta eres igual que tu padre de testadura e orgullosa. Te daré un mes para que se lo digas. – Isshin miro como los ojos de Rukia se hacían más grande y sus puños se apretaban, era obvia la tención que emanaba su cuerpo y esa ira que la rodeaba.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!. – grito dando un paso hacia delante.

-¡Claro que si puedo!. –Isshin dio un paso hacia el frente demostrártele a Rukia que no le temía y que ella era la que estaba en sus manos no al revés.

-Llevo dos años ocultándoselo puedo continuar hasta que todo esté listo. – susurro Rukia mientras sus lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos fuera de control. No entendía porque Isshin no la entendía. Porque la presionaba de aquella forma. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sabía el riesgo que corría al negarse a la ayuda que le ofrecía y sobre todo a decirle a su padre. Ella no quería lastimarlo. Ella no podía dañarlo a él y su hermano. Por eso ella luchaba por hacerlos feliz y asegurarle el futuro a ambos. No quería recordar sus rostros llenos de frustración y dolor por no poder ayudarla. Ella quería recordarlos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y después que harás?. –pregunto exasperado Isshin., era imposible tener paciencia con Rukia.

-Me iré lejos. –susurro limpiando sus lagrimas de forma brusca. Algo indignada con ella misma por tal signo de debilidad.

-¿Dejaras a tu hijo solo?. –pregunto algo irónico, sabía que aquella pregunta le dolía a Rukia, pero que mas podía hacer para hacerla entrar en razón. Todos los argumentos habían sido usados por los menos tres beses en contra de ella, pero su testarudez era sin lugar a dudas a prueba de bala. En esos momentos odiaba el orgullo Kuchiki.

-Es que acaso no entiende por él es que he estado trabajando tan duro. – hablo desesperada Rukia, maldecía mil veces la hora en que acudió a Kurosaki Isshin.

-Rukia has pensado en sus sentimientos no te encierres en tu mundo estás haciendo lo mismo que tu madres les hizo. – se apego a su ultimo recurso. Quizás esa no era la mejor forma de hacerla entrar en razón. Quizás la lastimaría más de la cuenta, pero la verdad era que él no sabía qué mas hacer a ese punto.

Esas últimas palabras lastimaron ha Rukia de una forma inigualable y sus lagrimas no tardaron en salieran a flote nuevamente.

-Rukia perdona no era mi intención. – se apresuro a disculpase. El sabia que ese era un tema tabú para la morena. La muerte de su madre era algo que ella no superaba y más aun sabiendo que ella estaba destinada a morir de la misma forma lo hacía más doloroso.

-No se preocupe. – Rukia se puso derecha y levanto su mentor, sus ojos ya no irradiaban luz ni furia. Ahora eran dos posos vacios. Estaba tomando el porte Kuchiki escondiendo todas sus emociones cubriéndose con el caparazón de la indiferencia.

Ichigo estaba impactado por todo lo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

En eso llega Inoue y lo asusta, el la tomo de la mano para alejarse lo más rápido de allí antes que su padre o Rukia saliera del consultorio. Pero no logro alejarse cuatro pasos cuando vio ha Rukia salir del consultorio de su padre con sus ojos empañados de lagrimas que corrían fuera de control por su rostro.

-¿Rukia que te ocurre?. –pregunto desconcertado por verla en aquel estado, aunque la discusión que había tenido con su padre había sido muy fuerte, no se imagino que la dejaría en aquel estado.

Rukia solo pudo ver como el sujetaba la mano de aquella extraña y no le respondió. Solo se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y tomo nuevamente aquella mascara fría que caracterizaba a su familia y le paso por un lado sin mirarlo. Ignorándolo olímpicamente. Ella no tenía tiempo de socializar con él en ese momento. Ella solo quería salir corriendo y huir de todo lo que la lastimaba.

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido volteo a mirar Rukia "espera" fue lo único que pudo decir cuando fue detenido por su padre. El estaba dispuesto ir detrás de ella. ¿Quería saber que era lo que le ocurría?. ¿Que lastima? ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Ichigo déjala sola… es lo mejor. Ella tiene que entender… - Isshin se mostraba serio, su seño estaba fruncido. Era muy contada las veces que Ichigo había visto a su padre tan serio, y sin duda debía ser algo muy grave lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Rukia.

-¿Que tiene que entender viejo? – pregunto muy interesado Ichigo soltando la mano de Inoue.

-No es nada. –respondió el médico con cara fría y de preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-Responde que pasa con ella. –Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a obtener esa vana respuesta de su padre, el quería saber realmente que era lo que le ocurría a Rukia.

Ante que Isshin pudiera responder Karin entro corriendo a las vez que Rukia había salido muy de prisa y que casi se llevaba un muro debido a la alta velocidad que esta llevaba lo que hiso que Ichigo tomara las llaves del Ferrari y saliera detrás de ella.

Rukia recorría las calles a una alta velocidad llorado y se decía así misma.

"Rukia eres una Kuchiki" "esa actitud no es digna de una Kuchiki"

Era lo que siempre su padre le decía y esas palabras se las repetía cada vez que quería reprimir sus emociones.

Aumento la velocidad de su auto. Quería huir. Quería escapar del infierno que se había vuelto su vida desde aquel maldito vida.

Continuara…

**N/A**

**¡Holaaa!**

**Para lo que creían que había abandonado esta historia quiero repetirles lo que dije una vez en alguna de mis historias. **

**No pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias. Las amo a todas demasiados. Pero lamentablemente carezco de tiempo para dedicarle a cada una de ellas. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo tratando de ponerme al día. **

**Quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por dejarme sus comentarios…**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**Sakura- Jeka**

**Mei Fanel**

**Ghost iv**

**Rukia-CC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capitulo**

Ichigo conducía por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad en busca de Rukia. No la encontraba por lo que tuvo que llamar ha Kempachi para que este rastreara el auto y le informara hacia donde se dirigía.

Kempachi no entendía el porqué Ichigo quería saber con tanta insistencia dónde estaba la señorita Rukia pero aun así acepto ayudarlo ya que pudo notar un deje de impaciencia en su voz. Tras unos minutos Kempachi logro dar con el auto de Rukia quedando sorprendido por la alta velocidad que llevaba. Antes de informarle a Ichigo mando a uno de sus subordinados a informarle a Byakuya sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con su pequeña princesa para luego llamar a Ichigo y darle la dirección que estaba tomando Rukia en ese momento.

Ichigo sin dudarlo tomo la dirección que le había dado Kempachi, estaba muy preocupado por Rukia y el estado en el que la vio salir del consultorio de su padre tras aquella discusión que no había logrado descifrar, pero estaba seguro que no era algo bueno. Un secreto que Rukia quería mantener hasta el punto de amenazar a su padre contar de callarlo. Ichigo siguió aumentando la velocidad de su Ferrari buscando el auto de Rukia pero todo era inútil.

Byakuya al recibir la notificación que el auto de su hija iba a una alta velocidad. Se dirigió a la oficina de seguridad donde estaban rastreando el auto de Rukia controlando los semáforos para darle vía libre y librarla de un accidente del cual estaban seguros que no sobreviviría. Byakuya miro el computador el cual estaba rastreando el auto de Rukia y la velocidad que este llevaba sorprendido ya que ella nunca había llegado aquel nivel de velocidad y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la dirección que llevaba lo cual lo obligo a llamarla y exigirle una explicación de su imprudencia.

Rukia temblaba apretando con fuerza el volante pisando el acelerador. Estaba alta de todo incluso de su vida quería escapar de todo por unos minutos… tomo su celular al escucharlo repicar con aquel tono de shappy que tanto le gustaba desde que era niña. Leyó el nombre de su padre en la pantalla y no dudo en contestar sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Rukia baja velocidad. –fueron las frías palabras que Rukia escucho mientras ponía el celular en alta voz.

-¿Por qué? llevo prisa. –contesto con voz ahogada apretando mas el volante con sus manos temblorosas y dejando que su lagrimas mojaran sus mejillas algo rojas a causa del llanto.

-Rukia disminuye la velocidad. –ordeno mirando la pantalla viendo como Rukia aumentaba la velocidad sin tomar en cuenta su orden.

-Pero si lo hago llegare muy tarde a ese lugar. – susurro aun así Byakuya pudo oír su voz ronca llena de emociones que en su momento fuera desaprobado aunque eso no quiere decir que no le regañaría por esa actitud tan inapropiada de una Kuchiki.

-¿Rukia estas llorando?. –no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación podía oír su respiración agitada su voz ronca y sus sollozos casi imperceptible. Byakuya sabía que algo muy graba le había ocurrido para quebrar a su hija de aquella forma y no tardaría en averiguar cuál era el motivo o el causante del estado de su princesa.

-No puedo llorar soy una Kuchiki esa actitud no es digna de una Kuchiki eso es lo que siempre me dices.

Esa respuesta fue un golpe bajo por parte de Rukia hacia su padre el cual se limito a ordenarle que bajara la velocidad en susurro frio y distante escondiendo sus emociones bajo su estricta y bacía voz.

-Si está bien. – accedió Rukia colgándole a su padre mientras seguía aumentando la velocidad. Ella necesitaba ir a ese lugar donde una vez fue feliz donde vio a su madre sonreír por última vez. Necesitaba ir allí y pensar que aria en ese momento, que decisión tomaría y sobre todo librarse un poco de aquel dolor, de aquella agonía que era su vida.

Byakuya aunque no lo demostraba estaba preocupado y temeroso temiendo lo peor. Se quedo enfrente del monitor durante unos largos minutos llenos de incertidumbre rastreando el auto de Rukia hasta que este llego a su destino. Byakuya pudo respirar con calma cuando el auto de Rukia se detuvo y sin decirle nada a nadie o dirigirle una mirada algunos de sus empleados salió de aquella oficina y se dirigió a su mención preocupado por la actitud inusual de Rukia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rukia se sentía abatida solo pensaba en su propia muerte una y otra vez mientras se repetía a si misma que era una Kuchiki y esa actitud no es digna de una Kuchiki.

Ichigo que había salido detrás de ella por fin pudo ver el auto de Rukia frente a una gran mansión y a la morena salir corriendo de su auto con dirección a la playa que estaba frente a ella. Ichigo apago su auto y la siguió con pasos presurosos que eventualmente se convirtió en una carrera. La llamo en varias ocasiones con insistencia pero Rukia lo ignoro corriendo cada vez más rápido pero como ganarle a Ichigo cuando su estatura y largas piernas le daban más rapidez así que no tardo en alcanzarla. La tomo de unos de sus frágiles y delgados brazos haciéndola girar para gritarle unas cuantas palabras por aquella extraña actitud inmadura e irresponsable que le pudo costar la vida. Pero lo que vio callo cualquier reclamo. Rukia estaba llorando. La orgullosa y refinada Rukia estaba llorando con una expresión en su hermoso rostro que le oprimió el corazón. Y la preocupación creció tan alto como un pino dejándola salir tras una mirada y una pregunta.

-¿Rukia que ocurrió para que te comportes así? – susurro mirándola a los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto mirándolo con sorpresa y sus labios temblorosos solo pudieron mencionan su nombre antes de ceder a la oscuridad y el cansancio tanto emocionar como físico.

Ichigo la tomo entres sus brazos y se dirigió a la mansión donde tuvo que forzar una de las puertas para poder adentrarse. La llevo a una de las habitaciones la coloco con suavidad en una mullida cama, la miro por unos minutos acariciando admirando su rostro, recorriendo con su mirada el recorrido de aquellas lagrimas traicionares que aun seguían manchando el rostro de la pelinegra a pesar de su inconsciencia. Ichigo decidió llamar a su padre para exigirle una explicación, quería saber que estaba ocurriendo y porque Rukia se encontraba en aquel estado después de hablar con él.

Espero segundos hasta que Isshin se digno a contestar la llamada. Y sin darle tiempo de hablar al viejo Isshin Ichigo se apresuro hablar.

-¡Viejo!. – saludo rápidamente.

- ¿La alcanzaste?. –pregunto Isshin un poco impaciente y preocupado, el nunca había visto a Rukia perder el control de sus emociones como horas atrás. Y el tenia la culpa por recordarle aquellos recuerdos dolorosos a la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Sí… ¿qué ocurrió con ustedes para que ella quedara en ese estado?. –pregunto mirando a Rukia dormir en sobre aquella cama donde los rayos del sol bañaban su cuerpo con su calidez.

- ¿Cómo esta Rukia-chan?. -Pregunto evadiendo la pregunta de Ichigo que frunció el seño. Pero aun así respondió a la pregunta de su viejo.

-Se ha desmayo, respóndeme lo que te pregunte. –insistió, el necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo muy dentro de él se lo suplicaba.

-Ichigo busca dentro de sus cosas allí debe de cargar unas patillas que le servirán cuando despierte. –le sugirió suspirando, aun ignorando la pregunta de su hijo.

-¡Respóndeme lo que te pregunte viejo!. –exigió un poco molesto por las evasivas de su padre saliendo de la habitación con dirección al auto de Rukia.

-Lo siento hijo pero deberás preguntárselo personalmente a ella. –Isshin suspiro de nuevo el no podía darle esa información a Ichigo aunque este fuera su hijo.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo mientras bajaba las escaleras en dos en dos. - dime qué clase de medicina es.

-Solo búscala y no la dejes sola. –pidió Isshin aun un poco tenso. Era cierto que no podía revelar la enfermedad que Rukia padecía pero tambien era cierto que necesitaba sus medicinas y Ichigo tambien era medico y no tardaría en deducir lo que padecía Rukia al tener el medicamento en sus manos. Y por lo tanto el no estaría revelando su secreto, no estaría traicionando a Rukia, así que ella no podría reclamarle nada a final de cuenta.

Ichigo cortó la llamada después de despedirse de su padre y camino con pasos veloces hasta el auto de Rukia que aun tenia la puerta abierta para su suerte.

Ichigo busco rápidamente entre las pertenecías de Rukia hasta que dio con aquellos frasquitos blancos, no pudo creer lo vieron sus ojos. No era posible que ella estuviera enferma, no de eso. Tomo el bolso y camino de nuevo hacia la mansión con pasos lentos, sus pensamientos eran un caos. Recuerdos que creían olvidados lo invadían torturándolo con un pasado que creía enterrado.

Entro en la habitación donde había dejado Rukia y la miro por largos minutos hasta que ella se comenzó a mover lentamente.

-¿Ichigo que haces? –Rukia estaba algo aturdida por la presencia del joven Kurosaki tomo rápidamente las sabanas y trato de cubrirse con ellas algo sonrojada a pesar de mareo que dominaba sus sentidos.

-Nada. –susurro destapando uno de los frasquitos que sostenía entre sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Rukia. Ichigo se acerco de nuevo a ella y le tendió una pastilla- Tomate esto. –le ordenó con voz ronca, Rukia frunció el seño ante el mandato, estaba a punto de protestar pero de nuevo el dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella.

-Si está bien. –susurro. -¡Hay! –se quejo sosteniendo su cabeza el dolor estaba comenzando a torturarla de nuevo y justamente frente a Ichigo.

Tomo la pastilla que le estaba ofreciendo Ichigo con una de sus manos temblorosas

-¿Rukia estas bien? –pregunto preocupada por aquellos síntomas de dolor que presentaba, sus mejillas que habían recobrado su tonalidades rosadas se volvieron pálidas como el de un cadáver mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa del dolor.

-No te preocupes el dolor ya va a pasar. –susurro llevándose la pastilla a la boca a la vez que Ichigo le daba un vaso con agua.

-Rukia soy médico y sé lo que tienes. –se fue directo al grano, no quería andarse con rodeos viendo el estado en que estaba la joven, quería ayudarla a superar aquella enfermedad.

-¡De que hablas idiota!... yo no tengo nada. – susurro ocultando su miedo al verse descubierta con Ichigo.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza ante la reacción de Rukia.

-Ya vasta dilo no es necesario que me lo ocultes.- la presiono, la negación era una de las etapas más dura la enfermedad que el paciente debía superar y él quería que ella lo asumiera, que ella hablara de ello con él, sabía que no era fácil, para nadie era fácil hablar de ello, y mas con alguien que tenia poco tiempo conociendo. Pero ella debía dejar salir todas aquellas emociones que la habían llevado a ese punto en donde se encontraban en ese momento.

Pero lo que oyó en ese momento lo paralizo.

-Soy una Kuchiki. No debo llorar. Esa actitud no es digna de un Kuchiki. –susurraba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos temblorosas para que Ichigo no viera como estas inundaban sus ojos cristalinos.

Ichigo miro en shock por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, había visto ciento de beses esa reacción pero con Rukia se había quedado paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, como actual, que decirle para brindarle consuelo.

Ichigo solo la abraso y le susurro al oído sintiendo aquel cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos;

- Dilo por favor Rukia. –su susurro fue como una súplica dolorosa porque a él le dolía ver a la fuerte y arrogante Kuchiki Rukia en aquel estado de fragilidad cuando él le había gustado aquella fortaleza con la que ella actuaba y hablaba. Con orgullo y dignidad.

Rukia puso su cabeza en el pecho Ichigo mientras sus manos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se aferraban a su chaqueta ocultando su rostro embriagándose con su olor. Y fue en ese momento que serraba sus ojos susurro aquello que carcomía su cuerpo lentamente. Un susurro que solo pudo oír Ichigo debido al silencio que los rodeaba.

Ichigo la presiono con más fuerza entre sus brazos sorprendido de oírla pronunciar la ubicación de su enfermedad, pero no era difícil de adivina viendo el tipo de medicina que esta tomaba y los efectos que tenían estas.

Rukia apretó ha Ichigo con fuerza dejando fluir sus lagrimas que mojaban la franela de Ichigo.

-No debo de llorar soy una Kuchiki. –susurro entre lagrimas.

-Rukia quien te dijo que no podías llorar, eres un ser humano tienes derecho de expresar tus sentimientos. –susurro cerca de su oído. –solo llora si así lo deseas.

-Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que soy una Kuchiki y como tal no debo de llorar y mostrar estos sentimientos los cuales muestra debilidad y debilitan nuestra alma. Los Kuchiki no somos débiles. Los Kuchiki no lloran.

-Pues tu padre seta equivocado tú tienes derecho expresar lo que sientes, expresar tu sentimiento no es debilidad no puedes retener todo lo que sientes o te volverás loca.- Ichigo la separo un poco de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos, esos ojos entristecidos que le dolían. Con sus dedos limpio el recorrido de aquellas lagrimas de frustración y dolor.

-Si lo sé… -susurro y miro a su al redor percatándose por primera vez el lugar en donde estaba. - Sabes en este lugar murió mi madre hace diez año. Cinco días después de haber nacido Kenyi y mi madre me izo prometerle:

**´´flash back´´**

_-¿Mama que tienes te sientes mal? –pregunto una pequeña Rukia con ojos llorosos al ver a su madre tan pálida y ojerosa recostada en aquella amplia cama._

_-Rukia escúchame no llores, llorar no es digno de una Kuchiki tú no eres débil. –susurro Hisana acariciando el rostro de su pequeña sonriéndole con amor y ternura._

_-Si mamá no llorare más. –prometió la pequeña sin saber que aquella promesa nunca la podría cumplir, porque para no llorar tienes que estar muerto por dentro. Pero como podría saber la pequeña y noble Rukia que no podría cumplir con aquella promesa que había hecho ingenuamente._

_-¡Bien esa es mi hija!. –hablo lentamente mientras sonreía._

_-Mami¿ porque no vamos a la playa el sol brilla y el mal está más hermoso?. –pregunto Rukia corriendo a la ventana de donde se podía apreciar el océano hermoso y los cálidos rayos de sol y sobre todo donde la brisa marina acariciaba su rostro._

_-Si me lo imagino deben parecerse a tus ojos. - Hisana le sonrió a Rukia mientras palmeaba un lado de su cama para que Rukia se acercara.- Rukia quiero pedirte un favor. –susurro una vez que la pequeña Kuchiki tomo asiento en la mullida cama._

_-Si el que quieras mamá. –sonrió ampliamente, poca beses su mamá le pedía que hiciera algo. Y esa era una de esas pocas beses en la que ella se sentía feliz de poderla ayudar._

_-Quiero que cuides de tu hermano y siempre ayudes a tu padre en lo que puedas y lo hagas sentir orgulloso de ti. –le pidió con ojos tristes tomando la mano de su pequeña entres las de ellas, pálidas y temblorosas._

_-Si te lo prometo. –se apresuro a decir Rukia manteniendo su rostro radiante con y sus ojos mostraban que cumpliría con su promesa. _

_-¿Mami tu me puedes hacer una promesa?.-le pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio mirando por la ventana escuchando las olas producidas por la brisa marina. _

_-Claro que sí. –sonrió ante la mirada de Rukia que no esperaba menos de su mamá._

_-¡Qué bien! – sonrió de nuevo Rukia muy animada mientras recostaba su frente con la de su madre para mirarse a los ojos fijamente._

_-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sola pasa lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos los cuatro. –pidió Rukia mirando a los ojos de su madre con fijeza para asegurarse de su promesa fuera cumplida. _

_-Rukia. –susurro su madre mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lagrimas. Como decirle a su pequeña que no podría cumplir aquella promesa. Como decepcionarla de aquella forma. _

_-¿Por qué lloras madre?. –pregunto entristecida por ser la causante de aquellas lagrimas. _

_-Por nada mi niña. – susurro Hisana mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura._

_-Y bien ¿me lo prometes? –pregunto con insistencia, su corazón necesitaba una respuesta, algo le gritaba en su cabecita que algo malo le ocurriría a su mamá._

_-Si… prometo qué mi alma y mi corazón siempre estará con ustedes y nunca los dejara solos porque siempre seremos una muy unida familia. _

**´´flash back´´**

Ichigo estaba sorprendido por lo revelado. Rukia seguía mirando el horizonte por aquel ventanal donde danzaban las cortinas azules como el cielo oyendo las olas de mal en su eterno cantar.

-Rukia no comprendo porque tu madre te izo prometer eso. – Ichigo sostuvo las manos de Rukia percatándose que un seguía temblando y el no estaba seguro si era a causa del dolor o a causa de esos recuerdos que la invadían en ese momento.

-Para prepararme para lo que se me venía acercando. –susurro Rukia bajando la mirada para ver su mano entrelazada con la Ichigo y para su sorpresa no le molesto aquella confianza y atrevimiento del joven médico.

-¿Y que era lo que se acercaba?. –pregunto con insistencia, quería conocer aquella historia que lastimaba el alma de Rukia, aquella historia donde la hicieron prometer cosas que ella no podría cumplir y que ahora la ataban volviéndola su esclava.

-Pues…. Su muerte. -susurro volviendo a esconder su rostro en su pecho para que no viera el dolor reflejado en sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas que no quería derramar pero que le eran difícil contener.

Ichigo la volvió a presionar entre sus brazos esperando que Rukia continuara contando sobre su infancia. Esa infancia que la había marcado hasta herirla de aquella forma tan cruel, obligándola a ponerse una máscara donde dejaba sus sentimientos ocultos torturándola.

-En la mañana del quinto día después del das a luz a mi hermano mi madre parecía haberse estado recuperando ya hasta se podía levantar de la cama. Pero solo estaba fingiendo la verdad es que se estaba desgarrando por dentro. Y ella no lloro por el dolor solo me sonreía con voz dulce recordándome cada cierto tiempo mis promesas.

**´´flash back´´**

_-Rukia llama a tu padre. -pidió Masaki mirando a su pequeña arreglando unos lirios blancos en un hermoso jarrón decorado con pétalos de cerezos. _

_-¡Si mamá!. - respondió una sonriente Rukia abandonado la habitación con pasos presurosos dando saltitos entonando una canción de su conejo favorito shappy hasta el despacho de su padre, donde toco con insistencia hasta que Byakuya le permitió entrar._

_-Padre mi madre quiere que vayas a su habitación. –informo educadamente como la damita que era y debía ser. _

_-¿Se siente mal tu madre?. Pregunto preocupado poniéndose de pie de su elegante silla._

_-No me dijo nada… solo me sonrió y me pidió que viniera por usted. - decía la pequeña mientras le tomaba tímida la mano a su padre arrastrándolo hasta la habitación de su madre que les sonrió al verlos parada frente gran ventanal._

_-¿Hisana qué haces levantada…? Deberías de descansar recuerda lo que te dijo el médico.- le reprochaba Byakuya a su amada esposa a la vez que iba hacia donde ella estaba sonriendo tranquilamente._

_-¿Byakuya no crees que haga un día muy lindo?. - Pregunto una melancólica Hisana mirando el cielo._

_-¿Porque lo preguntas? –Byakuya la miro un poco confundido mientras Rukia volvía a reglar el florero oliendo los hermosos lirios a cada segundo. _

_-Sabes me gustaría mucho ir un momento a la playa. –susurro mirando el océano con una triste sonrisa, asía tanto tiempo que no caminaba en sus costas._

_-Pero a un no te recuperas del todo. –le recordó Byakuya tomándole de la mano para llevarla a la cama de nuevo pero Hisana no se movió y miro con mirada reprobatoria a su esposo._

_-Por favor no le negaras eso a tu esposa. – Hisana izo un puchero con sus labios ante el tintinear de la sonrisa de Rukia que miraba la escena donde estaba segura que ganaría su madre._

_Byakuya no pudo decir que no al ver la cara que le ponía su esposa, y accedió a la petición de ella. En ese momento Rukia se rio a la vez que le decía a su madre que era muy buena convenciendo a su padre lo que izo que su padre se sonrojara._

_Rukia POV_

_-¡Mami apúrate! gritaba desde lejos a tiempo que ella caminaba lento tomada de la mano de mi padre, el cual sostenía con la otra a mi pequeño hermano ese día fue el ultimo día que los cuatros pasamos juntos caminando en la playa como una hermosa familia. Al atardecer mi madre tenía fiebre muy alta y se quejaba de mucho dolor de cabeza, mi padre preocupado por la situación de mi madre llamo ha al médico que mi madre siempre consultaba el cual no tardo mucho en llegar ya que mi padre lo mando a buscar en uno de nuestros helicóptero._

_Al llegar el médico pidió hablar solo con mi padre después de revisar a mi madre._

_Solo pude ver como mi padre lloraba y salía de su despacho hacia la habitación de mi madre le reclamaba algo lo cual no pude oír porque una de las señoras que cuidaba de la casa me sostuvo para que no ollera a oír su conversación. A la media hora mi padre salió de la habitación y pidió que llevaran a mi hermano junto a mi madre y ordeno que yo entrara, mi madre pidió que me sentara a su lado; me pedio que nunca olvidara mi promesa y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Mi padre le sostenía la mano y me miraba con tristeza mi madre tomo a mi hermano y sus lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, me pidió que me acercara y lo puso entre mis brazos y me dijo que yo sería su madre a partir de ese momento. Yo no comprendía lo que decía pero abrase con delicadeza a mi hermano en mis brazos y mi madre sonrió pero su risa fue diferente a la vez que sus ojos se serraron y con ello se oyó un grito de mi padre el cual comenzaba a llorar fuera de control. Comencé a llorar cuando me di de cuenta que ella no se había dormido. Mi padre ordeno que me sacaran de allí. _

_Después del entierro de mi madre mi padre me pidió que llorara todo lo que pudiera ya que ese día seria en el que un Kuchiki lloraría, y que esa fuera una promesa que debíamos cumplirle a mi madre. En ese momento los Kuchiki perdimos la felicidad, mi padre se entrego por completo a sus negocios y yo a mis estudios y mi hermano. a los 2 años mis maestro le informaron a mi padre que mi desarrollo era impresionante y le recomendaron para que fuera a una escuela para niños dotados de inteligencia pero él y yo nos negamos en seguida y de esa forma tuve tutores de todas clases y a mis 17 años ya me había graduado en administración de empresas y tome un lugar al lado de mi padre y fue ese momento que mi vida cambio un día mientras llevaba a mi hermano al colegio mi visión se izo borrosa y casi choco con otro carro y en ese momento conocí a Kaien- dono el cual me llevo al hospital del padre de Ishida el cual me mando hacer muchos estudios los cuales revelaron mi tumor._

**´´flash back´´ **

-Disculpa Ichigo. No era mi intención agobiarte con mis recuerdos.- Rukia se separo un poco del cuerpo de Ichigo un poco más calmada, sintiendo como un poco de su peso desaparecía de sus hombros. Se limpio el rostro con las sabanas de ceda de la cama.

-¿Porque te disculpa? –pregunto un poco contrariado. El no veía nada de malo en lo que ella había hecho, solo dejo salir un poco de aquellas emociones las cuales encerraba en su corazón, en algún momento ella tenía que explotar y le alegraba mucho haber sido él quien estuvo presente para escuchar y conocer un poco mas de ella. Un poco mas de Rukia.

-¿Porque te he molestado con mis problemas?. –Rukia desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada y apenada con Ichigo, no era muy común que ella hablara de su pasado, pero Ichigo le brindaba una confianza que la abrazaba cálidamente dejando al descubierto sus emociones, sus demonios, esos que la debilitaban y la hacían dudar de ella misma y sus fuerzas para continuar.

-No te equivocas he logrado conocerte un poco mas y ahora comprendo porque te comportas de esa forma. – Ichigo se levanto de la cama sintiendo de pronto un poco de frio y un vacío en su pecho. No le tomo importancia y camino hasta la ventana para ver el atardecer.

-Gracias por escucharme.- le agradeció Rukia sonriendo más calmada, recostándose de una suave almohada de plumas.

-No ha sido nada, deberíamos de irnos ya se hace tarde. –Ichigo suspiro y miro de nuevo a Rukia como los rayos del agonizante sol la tocaban con sus rayos naranja.

-Lo siento pero yo me quedo, quiero pasar unos días en este lugar. –susurro Rukia viendo a Ichigo y su brillante cabello que parecía una llama hermosa que asía juego con el atardecer.

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza y frunció el seño como es común en él a la vez que le decía.

-Rukia no es bueno que estés solo en tu estado actual. –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mirando como los ojos violetas de Rukia chispeaban de indignación ante su preocupación. El ya sabía de ante mano que se molestaría. Rukia era muy testadura.

-¡¿De qué hablas idiota? -

-¡Como que idiota enana!

-No me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma naranjita.

-¿Como me llamaste maldita? –pregunto visiblemente molesto. Aunque en su interior estaba feliz de verla tal y como la conoció aquel día en el aeropuerto, rebosante de energía y vida.

Rukia solo se rio lo que dejo desconcertado a Ichigo que estaba perdido en sus recuerdo.

-¿De qué te ríes enana? – no pudo evitar preguntar acercándose más a ella temiendo que se fuera a volver loca en aquel lugar prácticamente desierto.

Rukia se recostó del espaldar de la cama nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

-Es increíble cómo puedo desenvolverme contigo sin cuidar mis modales y fingir. –Rukia abrió los ojos y miro a Ichigo que aun la miraba desconcertado. - Ichigo me siento bien contigo. –concluyo sonriendo con sus ojos brillantes ante el crepúsculo.

-¿De qué hablas? te estás portando extraña. –dijo algo incomodo mientras encendía las lámparas para darle algo de luz aquella habitación que había quedado en penumbra al ocultarse el astro rey.

-Si quizás tienes razón. – susurro mirando la chimenea frente a ella, con sus leños llenos de polvo.

-Rukia me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas bien. –Ichigo cerró las ventanas para que evitar que la brisa helada los congelara.

-Si quieres puedes ocupar el cuarto de la derecha… era el mío cuando venía a pasar mis vacaciones con mis padres. –susurro cerrando de nuevo los ojos, estaña agotada.

-¿Y tú donde te quedaras?. –pregunto al verla respirar con tranquilidad.

-Sabes esta era el cuarto de mi madre… -le recordó. - me gustaría quedarme aquí y recordarla toda la noche miro una retrato sobre la chimenea de una hermosa mujer con un ramo de lirios entre sus manos igual a ella excepto por sus ojos azules y facciones amables.

-Rukia yo creo que no es prudente que te quedes en esta habitación. Es por tu bien. –agrego rápidamente al verla fruncir el seño.

-No te preocupes no voy a sufrir otra depresión después de todo soy una Kuchiki no puedo ser tan patética y débil… ya sabes debo estar a la altura de mi apellido. –sonrió con pesar volviendo a recordar las palabras de su padre y madre.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!... eres humana. –

Ichigo se recostó a un lado de Rukia ante la mirada de sorpresa de esta. Ichigo solo la ignoro olímpicamente mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

-¿Qué haces idiotas? –pregunto asustada ante el temblor que invadía su cuerpo al sentir de nuevo a Ichigo cerca.

-Es que no ves voy a dormir. –frunció el seño y la miro desafiante. El ya había tomando una decisión si ella se quedaba en ese cuarto el tambien lo aria. No la dejaría sola.

-¿Pero porque aquí conmigo?. –pregunto algo molesta alejándose lo más posible de Ichigo.

-Cállate y déjate de moverte. – le ordeno metiéndose completamente en la cama.

-Pero no quiero que duermas conmigo. –protesto de nuevo molestad por el atrevimiento de Ichigo.

-Hablas como si yo quisiera tener algo con una enana plana y sin gracia. –dijo dolido. No estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado como la peste, aunque con Rukia todo era posible.

-¡Maldito Ichigo!. –susurro Rukia sonrojada tratando de levantarse de cama.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto molesto sosteniéndola de la mano evitando que se levantara.

-Es que no ves me voy. –hablo con firmeza.

Ichigo la jalo haciendo que esta quedara arriba del con la cara completamente roja. El corazón de ambos galopaba a mil por segundo. El calor de sus cuerpos hacia que se estremecieran y ni hablar de ese perfumen de ambos que se abrazaban como dos amantes nublándoles los sentidos.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto cuando pudo hilar una pregunta. Su respiración era terriblemente dolorosa.

- Solo duerme. –susurro Ichigo sobre su cabeza aprisionándola con fuerza evitando cualquier posible huida.

-Pero no puedo. –protesto buscando la pasión mas cómoda entre el amplio pecho de Ichigo.

-Entiende Rukia, no quiero volver a ver esa cara triste de nuevo, por eso me quedare a cuidarte. – susurro sintiendo como Rukia asentía con la cabeza relajando su cuerpo, aceptándolo. Aceptando dormir a su lado, porque para ella aquel contacto era algo que había estado anhelando. Quería sentirse protegida e Ichigo le hacía sentirse así. Y por ello esa noche dormiría entre sus brazos olvidándose de todo, escuchando la música que producía sus corazones.

Y así pasaron la noche uno arriba del otro fundiéndose en aroma de sus cuerpos que los embriagaba como si de una droga se tratara.

Continuará…

**N/A:**

**Sé que creyeron que lo abandonaría… pues ya ven que no es así. Amo cada una de mis historias y sobre todo amo el ichiruki. Y sobre todo quiero a cada uno de ustedes que leen esta historia y que esperaron pacientemente a que lo continuaran. **

**Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos. **

**Quiero agradecerle a las personas que dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo. **

**IchiRuki43v3r**

**Rukia-CC**

**vickyallyz**

**prinsesita100**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


End file.
